


127 Minutes

by SusieBeeca



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/F, Fisting, Fluff, I'm probably going to hell for this, Ice in uncomfortable places, It was at this moment Ruby knew she fucked up, Vaginal Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire want to try something new. It... doesn't go as well as they'd hoped.I couldn't bring myself to illustrate this one.Never mind,here's the pic.(NOTE: This is set before Counterfeit Corruption, but it is NOT a prequel, and not part of that storyline. You don't have to read that fic to understand this one. This one's just fluff.)





	127 Minutes

Bismuth stalked down the hall, her hands clenched by her sides and teeth grinding. She knew it was rude to walk out when someone was trying to talk to her, but for some reason Rose’s pep talks were starting to grate on her nerves, and she just wasn’t in the mood for another argument. She’d spun some lie about broken support beams that needed looking at and turned her back on her leader, and now every step she took was making that darkness in her chest swirl tighter and tighter. There was just something---

“HELP! HELP!”

Both body and mind came skidding to a stop, and Bismuth whirled around, trying to find the source of the screaming. “What the---”

“Is someone there? _Heeeelp!_ ”

Her ears perked. _That_ was a voice she hadn’t heard in awhile. “Ruby?!”

She turned on her heel and ran down the hall, following the cries for help; although they were echoing off the narrow walls, they led Bismuth to the alcove that held small bedroom Garnet rarely used. “Hey!” she said as she rapped her knuckles against the door. “What’s with the yelling? Are you hurt?”

From inside, she heard Ruby suck in a startled breath. “W-who is it?”

“It’s me!” she called back. “What’s going on?”

“Get in here! We need help!”  
She tested the handle. “It’s locked.”

“I don’t care! _Break down the door!_ ”

She sighed, a hand over her face. As much as she wanted to remind them that she’d be the one who would have to fix it, she just muttered “You two had better be decent.”

The locks on the doors had been made more for privacy than security, so all it took was a sharp twist to the side of get the handle to snap off in her fist. When she stepped in the room, it took a few seconds to understand what she was looking at---the way Ruby had been screaming, she’d expected something like a corruption to be the problem. But, no, it was just the two of them, Sapphire mostly hidden under a sheet, nothing but her legs sticking out... and Ruby crouching between them, up past the elbow inside her.

Bismuth burst out laughing. “What the _fuck,_ Ruby? Did you lose your keys in there or something?”

Her laughter died out when she saw the look on Ruby’s face; her big, bugging eyes were flickering between anger and fear. “I’m stuck,” she whispered.

“Stuck?” She bit the inside of her lip as she watched Ruby squirm around. “How did that happen?”

“I... I...” She tugged on the side of her flushed face with her free hand as she babbled: “W-we were just trying something new, and we got carried away, and I asked if she wanted to try the gauntlet inside her, and...” Shame-facedly, she turned away from Bismuth and pulled the sheet down a few inches to reveal Sapphire’s face. “She froze up.”

“Huh boy.” Bismuth scratched her head. She’d seen Sapphire freeze up before, but now her entire head was distorted under a thick mosaic of crystals. Not exactly sure how to proceed, she started with a simple “Has this, uh, happened before?”

“NO! I don’t know what went wrong! I don’t know---” She tried to twist her arm around. “I think she’s frozen right onto me!”

Trying not to grimace, she reached down to take Ruby’s free hand. It was clammy with something she was pretty sure wasn’t sweat. “Look, it’s not the end of the world,” she began unsteadily, looking at Ruby’s face instead of down at her naked body. She _certainly_ didn’t want to look at where she was trapped; out of the corner of her eye she noticed a huge, glittering shard of ice pointing straight up from Sapphire’s pale blue curls, and she shuddered when she realized what that upside-down icicle was attached to. “Why don’t you just dismiss the gauntlet?”

“I’ve tried that!”

The side of Bismuth’s mouth twisted in a half-frown. She could tell both by the sound of her voice and the way she was squeezing her hand that Ruby was near panic; that could sometimes interfere with a gem’s ability to use their powers. “Maybe you could---”

“I’ve tried that!” she shrieked. “I’ve tried shapeshifting, I’ve tried dismissing the gauntlet, I’ve even tried retreating into my gem, _I’ve tried everything and nothing works!!_ ”

“Well getting hysterical isn’t going to help.” She tried to retrieve her hand, but Ruby wasn’t letting go. For a small gem, she had a surprisingly firm grip. “At least there are worse things you could get your hand stuck in.”

She saw that her feeble attempt at humour hadn’t worked when Ruby’s face contorted so sharply it looked like she was about to have a stroke. “Willya stop fucking around and _do something?_ ”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know! Try using your brain for once!”

“You’re pushing it,” she grumbled.

Ruby’s head whipped around when Bismuth crawled onto the bed behind her. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m certainly not enjoying the view, if that’s what you’re wondering.” She wrapped both huge hands around Ruby’s torso---her cheeks turning a darker shade of grey when her index fingers brushed against those flat little nipples---and yanked backwards. All that accomplished was dragging Sapphire out from under her blanket and ripping a scream from deep in Ruby’s chest.

“Something else! Do something else!!” she howled, her tiny feet kicking uselessly against Bismuth’s ribs.

“Okay, first thing’s first: stop grinding against me.” She glanced down at where Ruby’s ass was smashed against her belly, and quickly looked away, her face on fire.  
“I’m gonna have a lot of explaining to do if I walk out of here with a musk-stain on my apron.”

“You? What about me? How am I going to explain this?”

Bismuth smirked. She just couldn’t help herself. “You could say you were... _stuck between a rock and a hard place._ ”

“YOU FUCKING---!”

That little quip earned her a heel to the chin, as well as a deluge of angry cusses. Bismuth groaned, dropping Ruby back on the mattress and putting a hand over her eyes; the way the smaller gem was thrashing and kicking was making everything--- _everything_ \--wiggle around, and that was _not_ a show she wanted to see, let alone from a front-row seat. She already had a feeling that the sight of those bouncing, jiggling little gems, stuck together in the most awkward of ways, would be what would pop into her mind every time she looked at Garnet for the foreseeable future.

She climbed off the bed and dusted herself off as best she could. “I’m getting Rose.”

_**“NO!!”** _

Bismuth looked up, startled, and her mouth fell open when she saw the beginnings of tears shining in Ruby’s eyes.

“Bismuth, please,” she mumbled. “This is humiliating enough. Please don’t bring anyone else into it.”

She flinched when Bismuth approached, a hand outstretched; but instead of trying to yank her again, she just picked up the blanket and did her best to wrap it around both Ruby and Sapphire. “I know, I get it,” she said gently as she crouched beside the bed. “Would it help if I told you the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to me between the sheets?”

Ruby wiped her eyes and shrugged. “Couldn’t make it worse.”

Chuckling, she rested a hand on her knee and looked away, just beyond Ruby’s head. “Okay, this was awhile ago. Back on Homeworld. I’d snuck out of work, because a new client had offered me a different kind of payment.”

Even though she wasn’t looking directly at Ruby’s face, she sensed her eyebrows raise.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it was stupid. But I’d never done it before, and...” She shook her head with a contrite little grin. “I had no idea how I’d react. I, uh, I ended up screaming. We’re talking ear-splitting, ringing-the-rafters screaming.”

Ruby looked down at her trapped arm. “So?”

“Hey, let me finish,” she said. Her voice was strained from trying to withhold her laughter. “A second later, we heard a really sarcastic round of applause... from under the bed.”

Finally, Ruby let out a quiet snicker. “Oh _no._ ”

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “One of my _asshole_ sisters had bribed that gem to lure me away, and was lying in wait for me. But that wasn’t the worst part. No, that wasn’t the worst---she’d brought a Peridot with her, and that snivelling little brat recorded the whole thing.”  
The tense muscles in her arm began to relax as Ruby allowed herself to laugh at her friend’s expense.

“I never did live it down,” she added. 

“You’re not just making this up to make me feel better, are you?”

“Nope. The recording’s probably still out there, if you want to look for it.” Something caught her eye, and she quickly turned to Sapphire; although only her head was peeking out from under the sheet, it was now resting in a small pool of water. “Look! Ruby, look!”

When she saw what Bismuth was pointing at, she slapped her hand over her mouth. “She’s warming up!” As best she could, Ruby scrambled to her knees and leaned over her lover, beaming as she started picking ice crystals from her skin. “Gimme a hand!”

“Um...” She closed one eye when Ruby disentangled Sapphire from the sheet. “Okay, but you take the bottom half.”

They both went to work, Bismuth’s head tilted so she didn’t have to watch as Ruby pried bigger chunks from Sapphire’s legs and hips; each crystal she pulled off either twinkled away or melted between her fingers, and before long one slender, stiff arm raised from where it had been frozen to her chest.

“It’s okay, Sapphy! I’m here!” Ruby exclaimed, brushing the frost from her thighs. “Just try to relax!”

Trying to keep the tension from her voice, Bismuth picked one last bit of ice from Sapphire’s face and said “Can you move your hand yet?”

“Hold on, I’ll try.” She braced her knees and heels against the mattress, and with a grunt of effort, she managed to wrench a couple of inches loose. “It’s working!”

“Then let’s get this over with so I can go scrub my eyeballs.”

She just ignored Ruby’s squalls of protest as she climbed back on the bed; again, she gathered her up, cursed under breath, and pulled with all her might. For a moment they stayed like that, Bismuth grunting and Ruby gripping her elbow, and then with a horrible _popping_ sound like a cork from a bottle, they both went flying backward.

Sapphire moaned quietly as she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and a hand to her face. She lifted her fringe and stared, face as impassive as ever, at the two gems tangled up at the base of their shared bed.

Bismuth’s eyes darted down to the naked Ruby in her arms, then back up at Sapphire. “Th-this isn’t what it looks like!”

**Author's Note:**

> One of these awkward sex stories was loosely based on something I went through. :P
> 
> It's up to you to decide whether the Peridot mentioned was our Peridot, or just a random one. ;)


End file.
